


Day 5 Cinnamon

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, implied memory loss/amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Bucky to a candy shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 Cinnamon

Day 5  
Cinnamon

Going into the candy shop had been a spur of the moment decision. Bucky was beginning to think it had been a huge mistake. Surrounded by kids hopped up on enough sugar to power a small country, he was feeling boxed-in and breathless. Tony was no help, acting like as much of a child as any of the kids. The billionaire spent his time dumping handfuls of brightly wrapped solid sugar into a series of tin buckets and stacking them on the counter in front of a skeptical looking girl with cotton candy pink hair. 

“Come on, Tin Man! You’re like three buckets behind me old timer. Get with the program and pick some confectionary goodness already.”

Bucky stood to one side of an enormous “classic” salt-water taffy display eyeing flavors like huckleberry and razzmatazz with open distaste. Stepping around the bins of taffy he came to a wall of hard candy in an even more varied rainbow of flavors. Wrinkling his nose he moved down the line of crates and bins and buckets passing a scale crowded with children weighing their hauls. Coming around the end of the aisle he caught a familiar scent. 

The smell led to a bucket on a pedestal with a tray beneath it catching the overflow of cellophane-wrapped disks the color of fresh arterial blood. Bucky picked up a single candy and pulled the edges of the wrapper apart. The scent became almost overwhelming when the candy was exposed to the air, stirring something at the back of his mind. He narrowed his eyes at the little red bit of spun sugar before placing it on his tongue. 

The next thing Bucky knew Tony was at his side, the fingertips of one hand against Bucky’s wrist and calling his name in a way that hinted it was not the first time. Bucky blinked slowly and took a deep breath then turned to Tony with a shaky exhale.

“I want these.”

“Wha-? The candy? You can have whatever the hell you want but Bucky, I gotta ask, are you with me here? You zoned out for a bit.”

“Yeah, I’m here. I just- my mom, she used to bring home candy like this sometimes. She would save it for Steve ‘n me. Said the little kids couldn’t have any ‘cause it’s hot. It would make Steve cough somethin’ fierce but he would take it any time she offered.”

“Well then we have to get some.”

Over the next few weeks the common area of the Tower was littered with all manner of cinnamon candy.


End file.
